


A Delicate Situation

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome hated Taisho Sesshomaru. Like, a lot. He was always harassing her. She had come to almost, kind of accept it, and mostly, sort of ignore it, but THIS? THIS was too much. She was going to explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delicate Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I think I gave myself a heart attack writing this.  
> …  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.  
> …

Izayoi frowned and inwardly cursed the principal for leaving disciplinary action to her. She had no problem disciplining the students, she really didn’t. She just had a problem disciplining a specific two students: her stepson and his… whatever she was.

            They didn’t even need discipline; they needed a counselor. She needed to talk to the counselor anyways. She had to see why the woman refused to have sessions with either of the students in front of her. Not that Izayoi blamed her.

            Izayoi sighed before straightening her back and looking at the scene in front of her. It was painfully familiar. Painfully.

            Sesshomaru was sitting with perfect posture in the chair on the right, a slight smirk playing on his lips that made chills run up her spine. He looked completely undaunted, and she knew that in reality, he was undaunted.

            Next to him, in the chair on the left, which had been moved a good two meters away from Sesshomaru, sat Higurashi Kagome. Her face was flushed, most likely from anger and embarrassment, and she looked like she wanted nothing more than to be out of the room.

            Izayoi sympathized.

            Heaving another sigh, Izayoi again straightened her back once more and looked again at the two high school students she saw too often inside of her office –even more often than she saw her own son, who she had just finished giving detention for starting a fight with a wolf-youkai.

            “What happened this time?”

            Neither of them seemed inclined to speak, causing Izayoi to roll her eyes.

            “Sesshomaru?”

            “Hnn.”

            Izayoi immediately turned to Kagome. “Kagome?”

            Instantly, the girl’s face turned redder. “He stole it! Make him give it back!”

            Izayoi blinked at her stepson. She never pictured him as a thief.

            “What did he steal, Kagome?”

            “He stole it!”

            “What is it?”

            “He stole it!”

            Izayoi’s eye twitched. She wasn’t getting anything out of Kagome, and Sesshomaru’s smirk was widening each time his fellow student spoke. This was going nowhere fast.

            Izayoi tried a different approach. “Sesshomaru, what did you take from Kagome?”

            He didn’t answer.

            “Will you give it back to her?” Izayoi asked, not all that hopeful.

            “Hnn. When she tells you what I took.”

            Izayoi’s nodded. She was unfazed by his ultimatums. Whenever he and Kagome came to see her, he always gave the girl an ultimatum, though never before had he taken something from Kagome. Izayoi shrugged. “Okay. Well, Kagome? What did he take?”

            “He took it!” she yelled, pointing at Sesshomaru, her face flushing darker.

            “Right. Sesshomaru, just give it back to her,” Izayoi said, knowing from experience that he wouldn’t comply, but trying anyway.

            He remained silent.

            Izayoi huffed. “I’ll just have to go get your father then.”

            “Hnn.”

            Izayoi gritted her teeth. She hadn’t been planning to actually retrieve her husband. Of course, Sesshomaru had probably known that and had forced her into a situation where she had to go get him.

            She scowled.

            “All right! Fine. I’ll be right back. Behave. The both of you.”

**…**

            Toga sighed as his wife pulled him along.

            “Why do I have to come? I just got finished dealing with Inuyasha.”

            “You’re coming because your other son has become a thief and I told him that I’d bring you.”

            “Sesshomaru, a thief? You’re mistaken.”

            “I’m not! He practically admitted to it.”

            “I didn’t think things between him and Kagome were this serious.”

            “Where have you been?” Izayoi questioned, stopping to look at her husband.

            “I’ve been here! It’s just, I didn’t think things were moving this fast. Before you know it, they’ll be mated and off having kids of their own.”

            Izayoi’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

            Toga looked at her. “Well, I mean, think about it. I used to steal from you all the time at work before we got mated.”

            “We were already dating! That was different.”

            “Maybe not. Maybe Sesshomaru thinks they’re dating.”

            Izayoi gaped at him in disbelief.

            Shaking her head, she pulled him the last couple of steps to her door and pushed it open.

            Kagome had her knees in the seat of her chair. She was gripping the armrest so tight that her knuckles were turning white, and she was leaning forward to yell at Sesshomaru.

            Sesshomaru was completely unfazed.

            “Give it back!”

            “No.”

            “You jerk! Give it back!”

            “Stop yelling.”

            “No! Not until you give me back my-“

            “Kagome, sit down, please.”

            Kagome’s head shot around so fast, Izayoi winced and wished she had given the girl more warning.

            Kagome frowned, but did as she had been told. “Hello, Mrs. Taisho. Mr. Taisho.”

            “Kagome, it’s good to see you again,” Toga said warmly.

            “You too. How’ve you been?”

            Toga opened his mouth to reply, but Izayoi slapped his arm and pointed to a seat in the corner.

            Sighing, he nodded and walked to the seat he had been directed to.

            Izayoi walked behind her desk and sat down.

            She cleared her throat. “Now, Toga. I have been informed that Sesshomaru has taken something from Kagome and won’t give it back until she tells me what it is.”

            “It wasn’t taken,” Kagome said darkly. “It was stolen. He stole it!”

            “Right,” Izayoi said carefully, not willing to get into an argument with Kagome over the difference in meaning of the words taken and stolen. She already knew Kagome would win. “So, Sesshomaru stole from Kagome and won’t give what he stole back until she tells me what it is.”

            “Hm,” Toga said, putting his hand to his chin. “What did he steal, Kagome?”

            Kagome blushed and shook her head furiously. “He stole it!”

            Izayoi looked at her husband, and he shrugged.

            “You’re no help,” Izayoi grumbled.

            “I tried!”

            “You didn’t! Anyway, Kagome, why don’t you just tell us what happened.”

            Kagome blushed and looked at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye.

“All right. It started this morning.”

**…Begin Flashback…**

            Kagome sighed as she walked out of the backdoor, tightening her robe around her body.

            Her eyes scanned over the scene in front of her. All of the laundry was hanging outside on clotheslines because the dryer was broken.

            Kagome stretched, her back popping loudly. She couldn’t stand around thinking, she had to get her clothes and get ready for school. She couldn’t afford to be late.

            She walked through the rows of clothes until she reached the delicates. Her uniform was in her closet; all she was looking for was her undergarments.

Kagome smiled as her eyes landed on a pastel pink garment. Her hand reached out and she deftly unclipped the clothing item. She turned around and jumped.

“Ah!” she cried, placing her hand to her heart and narrowing her eyes.

In front of her was the bane of her existence, the most evil youkai in the world, her classmate and almost stalker. Taisho Sesshomaru.

“What are you doing here?” she asked harshly.

He wasn’t paying her any attention.

Kagome kept on yelling. “This is private property! I can’t do anything if you visit the shrine, but the house is off limits! Get your stupid butt out of here! You understand me? What are you looking at?”

She finally realized that Sesshomaru wasn’t listening to her and scowled. “I said what are you looking at?”

She followed his gaze and immediately blushed.

She still had her hand over hear heart, but she knew he was looking at the garment she was holding in said hand.

She blushed and immediately hid it behind her back. His eyes rose upward and he raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Kagome snapped.

“Hnn…” he murmured, blinking languidly. “It’s pink.”

“Pervert!”

Sesshomaru shrugged before walking over to Kagome. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she froze. He reached his other hand behind her and plucked her undergarment from her hands.

Her eyes widened as he pulled away and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Hey! Give that back!”

He didn’t answer, and instead walked away

“Pervert! Creep! Thief! Give it back!”

She started to chase after him, when she remembered that she was wearing her robe. She couldn’t very well chase him down the street in her robe. She still shivered thinking of the last time she had done that.

Kagome pouted. “I hate you!” she screamed, knowing that, while she couldn’t see him anymore, he could most definitely hear her.

She gritted her teeth. She could feel him smirking as he walked down the shrine steps.

“Hmph!” she said to herself, crossing her arms. “We’ll just have to go in to see Mrs. Taisho again.”

**…End Flashback…**

            Both Toga and Izayoi were speechless, but for different reasons.

            Izayoi was blushing a light pink. She couldn’t believe that her stepson was a pervert. If he had taken what she thought he had taken… that could probably be considered some sort of sexual harassment.

Toga, on the other hand, was trying his hardest not to chuckle and walk over to Sesshomaru and give him a pat on the back. He knew his wife would kill him if she found out, but he was very proud of his firstborn for doing what he did. It filled him with a sense of self-satisfaction, knowing that he had raised Sesshomaru and made him into the youkai he was now, sitting before them with a shameless smirk on his face.

            “W-well,” Izayoi stuttered out. “Sesshomaru…” she couldn’t get anything else out.

            Sesshomaru looked expectantly at Kagome, who was still trying to recover from the whole ordeal of telling the story.

            She shook her head, muttering to herself about trauma and perverts.

            Sesshomaru shrugged unconcernedly.

            Toga cleared his throat. “What I want to clear up, Kagome, is whether he stole your underwear, or your-“

            “HE STOLE MY BRA! All right? Are you happy now? Your son, stole, my bra.”

            Izayoi’s face flushed a deeper pink.

Toga forced himself to contain his chuckles.

            Sesshomaru continued to smirk, only now, it seemed the smirk was decidedly more wicked.

            He stood casually and leaned down to get his bag, which was on the floor. He opened it and pulled out Kagome’s bra, before he walked over to Kagome and dropped the bra on her head.

            Kagome’s face flushed again, revealing an undiscovered spectrum of colors.

            Sesshomaru nodded to himself and walked out of the room. No one bothered to stop him.

            Kagome pulled the bra off of her head and held it in front of her face at arm’s length.

            She whimpered. “I’m going to have to burn this.”

            Izayoi dropped her head into her hands.

            Toga gave up trying to stifle his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> …  
> I feel all blushy and weird!  
> Gah!  
> This is so terrible.  
> This is my first attempt at a one-shot like this.   
> You know.  
> Like this.  
> Gah!  
> T.N.T!


End file.
